


Bethany Greene MD

by scifigirl22



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigirl22/pseuds/scifigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, This is a A/U of Beth and Daryl... No Zombies! I had an idea come to me the other day and just couldn't help but to write it down. It's a little more lighter then some stories.</p>
<p>Back story: Beth is a 27 year old surgeon, who just broke off her engagement when she found her ex cheating on her. Daryl is 34 years old and is hanging with his brother Merle still doing what he says. I guess thats really all the back story you need! </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two girls walk into a bar...

"Ewww..Oh my gosh! What is this place called again? Smell?" the spunky blonde hair blue eyed girl said to her friend anna as they entered the dark, crowded, smoke filled bar, and pushed their way to get a drink.

" Come on live a little Beth, you can't hide away in your apartment and at the hospital forever. You gotta get back out there!" her brunette friend, Anna Kent, said nudging her shoulder as they waited for the punk rock looking waitress to make her way to them. 

Her best friend, Beth Greene, had become cold and clinical after the breaking off of her engagement to Jake, a top pediatric doctor at the hospital they where they both worked. Beth had caught Jake in an on-call room with not one but two ER nurses, she broke off the engagement right then and there. To make matters even worse it was only three months before the wedding. Beth already had her bridal shower and most of the wedding was paid for. She did her best to return all the gives but the one thing she couldn't return was her beautiful white satin ball gown, which now just sat in her apartment mocking her. Beth had been hiding in her work as a general surgeon pretty much since everything had occured. The only person she could bring herself to see was Anna because she got her through the hole mess...and got the two ER nurse fired because they were on Anna's, who's an ER doctor, service that day. 

" Anna, we shouldn't have even changed out of our scrubs...seriously! this drummer is worth us spending our only night off this week at a place that smells like a bed pan?" Beth snickered, even though she knew it was the least she could do for her friend. 

They both ordered rum and diets they found a dirty table close to the stage. Anna was always dragging Beth out to she her latest bad idea, this weeks was a drummer who's names was something Beth couldn't remember but assumed was ridiculous like Axel or RIF. 

"Well, if I get hep c your the one given me the shots in the ass" Beth laughed. Soon Anna was totally lost in the music and Beth was bored out of her mind. She found her eyes wondering around the bar and finally landing over on the pool table.

A group of leather clad men stood in a cloud of smoke watching as one of them took his shot. The man leaning over the table caught her eye. He was somewhere in his midthirties with tan skin and shaggy brown hair that fell in his piercing blue eyes and a scruffy patch of hair on his chin. Beth traced this muscular arms around over his shoulder, down the back of his leather vest to his torn jeans with a rag hanging from to pocket, and all the way down to his motorcycle boots. 

He missed his shot and mumbled something she was sure was vulgar. He leaned back against the wall with his pool stick, lit a cigarette inhaling deeply then took a chug out of his long neck bottle of beer. His turn came up again and he wiggled the cigarette between his teeth as he made five shots finally scratching on the last. He looked up from the table and his blue eyes caught Beth's. He puffed out smoke in her direction and gave her a crooked half smile. She looked away quickly, she was busted.

Daryl Dixon would be lying if he said he didn't noticed the blonde as soon as she entered the haze of the bar. What kinda tracker would he be if he didn't notice fresh game? He even knew the moment her light blue eyes started watching him at the pool table. When he caught her eyes on him, letting her know she had been busted, he finally was able to get a real full look at her. Blonde hair to her shoulders, pink skin that looked like porcelain, which he assumed was soft, and the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. At the sight of he perfectly tailored jeans, nude high heels, that he assumed were some fancy designer thing he couldn't pronounce, and white empire waisted flowing tank with a pink water colored scarf wrapped around her neck, that barely showed any cleavage, he knew she was some yuppie bitch. She was probably only here for that sad excuse for a band that was slottering one of his favorite motley crew songs. 

 

He watched as she pushed her way to the bar to get on other drink. He excused himself from the next game, deciding to play his favorite bar game, bring home the yuppie. He loves the challenge and thrill he gets from trying to get one of the classy girls who barely ever entered this bar, like Beth, to stoop low enough to go home with him. 

He gets an even bigger kick out of their faces the next morning when they wake up in his and his brother Merle's doubt wide trailer in the woods. They always cringe at the sight of liquor bottles and what ever Merle was using to get high the night before scattered all over the trailer. He loved the regret that would slowly creep across their faces when they woke up next to the tattooed, scared, and motorcycle riding man that they had slept with. 

One night stands kept Daryl from actually having to have feelings and deal with real life.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl made his way to the blonde girl at the bar and pushed in next to her. He knows girls like her responded best to assholes so he decided that's who he was going to play tonight to get her in bed.

 

"See somethin' ya like Darlin?" he questioned running his eyes up and down her.

 

He could tell that as soon as his words hit her she was on the defense.

 

" Just wondering if that pool tables going to open up anytime soon" Beth lied feeling threatened.

 

"Naw, probably not anytime soon, see those guys I'm with, we run this bar" he said putting both hands on the bar in front of him and leaning in with a crooked smile.   
  

 

 "Well someone is pretty full of themselves" Beth snapped back in a sassy tone.

 

He gave her a laugh then reached over the bar pulling up a bottle of Jack Danial's and two shot glasses. He poured the jack in both glasses until they were almost over flowing and pushed one in front of her. "Bottoms up" he said and through his shot back.

 

"Oh. No. I'm good thanks." she pushed the glass that was spilling over with booze back at him.

 

"Come on can't turn down a free drink" he pushed it back at her and she wrapped her fingers around it.

 

He poured himself another and then knocked glasses with her as they both throw them back. 'Maybe Anna's right, besides whats one shot going to hurt' Beth thought. He reached back behind the bar again and pulled out two long neck bottles of beer. He slide one of the bottles in the crook of his arm where the elbow bent and popped the cap off then repeated it with the second bottle and slide one in front of her.

 

Before she could thank him he jumped right in with his name "Daryl" he said as she put the bottle to her lips. After she swallowed she answered with "Beth".

 

"So, which one of those douche bag are ya here seeing?" He chuckled turning his body slightly to the stage.

 

"Me? Oh god no! None! What I mean to say is my friend Anna is dating the drummer" she watched as he poured them another shot.   
    

'What the hell?' She thought 'Anna's right! I gotta get back on the horse' Beth gave herself an internal pep talk and throw the shot back.

 

"So... what are ya? What ya do? Ya a flight attendant or something? " Daryl razed pulling at the scarf around her neck playful.

 

She laughed a little "not quite" she smiled.

 

He played her hot and cold joking and teasing her until they were about 3/4 a way through the bottle of Jack going shot for shot.   
    

 

There was a scuffle breaking out in the back of the bar, "little brother" Daryl heard recognizing the tone meant trouble Daryl pulled a bar stool up for her and told her he'd be right back giving her a cocky smile. Beth looked over at where Anna was watching her from and received an encouraging smile and thumbs up from her best friend. Beth was snapped out of her nonverbal conversation with Anna by panic from another bar goer yell to call an ambulance. Beth and Anna both made a b-line for the area of the fight meeting at the feet of a men in his forties. Anna recognized him as Merle Dixon.

"He's a frequent flyer!" Anna said as she dropped to her knees on the man's right side, she grabed his arm and started checking the track marks for fresh holes.

 

Beth immediately took the left side, dropped to her knees and put her head to his chest. She heard the air inside of him gargling and bubbly blood coming up from his mouth.

 

"Not an OD" Beth yelled, she was instantly sober.  
    

At that moment Anna new what Beth was thinking, she jumped up and stood waiting for Beth's command.

 

"OK I need a knife with a long thin blade, alcohol. ..vodka works, and a straw or ball point pen" she ordered and Anna took off to collect the items.

 

Within seconds Anna was back and Beth began to speak to the patient "Sir, I'm going to have to release the built up pressure in your chest, not going liar this is going to hurt."

 

She cut his dirty sweat soaked shirt open then ran her first two fingers on her right hand across his ribs counting the intercostal spaces of his right side where she heard the air, when she found the space between the third and fourth rib.   
    

Beth nodded to Anna who instantly held down the mans arms with her full body weight. Beth watched the raise and fall of his chest finding the rhythm. Noting the movement she poured the vodka on the knife and the mans ribs.

She counted to three in her head, then punctured the knife in between the third and fourth rib. She retracts the knife and inserts her middle finger of her left hand clearing the entrance. Beth poured vodka on the straw and guided it in with her finger that was already in place. The air was released and the man's breathing rate became better as the paramedics entered with a stretcher.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Frequent flyer!" Beth heard a male paramedic, who's voice she knew as Zach, yell to his trainee. 

This wasn't the first time Zach would be taking Merle for a ride in his 'rig. Zach searched through the bag that was over his shoulder as he approached the man on the ground, pulling out a vial and needle. Zach began to draw up a large dose of the drug they used to bring back patients from ODs explaining his actions to the trainee. 

"Stop" Beth yelled up at him, holding one of her blood stained hands up to Zach. He quickly figured out she had operated on him right there. The four of them quickly got the older Dixon on the stretcher and pushed him out to the 'rig. Beth jumped in and the man who had been chatting her up followed her in.

His boots thudded heavily on the floor of the ambulance, when Beth heard this she turned around quickly finding herself face to face with man who was buying her drinks all night. 

"Listen, your cute and all, but if you think your going to tag along with me to the hospital and I'm going to still fall for your lines your sadly mistaken...I'm a little busy at the moment" Beth snapped she could feel the adrenaline still coursing through her veins and mix itself with the Jack Daniels to make her feel bullet proof. 

"That's my brother you just cut up..." he said his attitude had completely changed from the cocky way he had been talking to her all night to almost timid. 

"Oh... I'm sorry... told ya I wasn't a flight attendant" she laughed with embarrassment and began searching the ambulance for something. 

Daryl sat down on the left side of his brother next to where Beth was searching. He was in total awe of her, he had never seen anyone do anything so crazy before. Quickly, his want to take her home for a one night stand change, this might actually be someone he wanted to get to know. He watched Beth pull out a some sort of packages medical equipment he didn't recognize. 

"Zach, where's the banana bags on this 'rig?" Beth asked sitting down next to Daryl. Zach handed her a bag with yellow looking fluid over to her. 

"Your brother is stable for now, you got real lucky Dr. Greene was with ya" Daryl heard the words from the paramedic but couldn't really comprehend them because he was so consumed watching Beth's actions. 

He watched as she pulled open the sterile bag and pulled out a long blue piece of elastic. He then watched as she tied off the veins in her left arm using one hand and her teeth. She poked around in her arm for a few seconds then slipped in the butterfly IV needle. Daryl was amazed at the ease at which she did all, it was so fluid like a dance. The only time he had seen anyone do anything like this was when Merle had the money to get a hold of some smack...the difference being that Beth didn't use a dirty leather belt to tie off with. 

Zach must have been been watching to because he handed her a stripe of clear tape, she taped don't the IV then screwed in the IV bag hanging it next to his brothers. She then flipped open the valve on the tubing and leaned back with a look of relief on her face. 

"Zach radio ahead to St. Mary's, have them page Dr Thomas, let him know he needs to book an OR and do so exploring to see why there is air in his chest...I'm not exactly in the best condition to be in the OR" she smiled over at Daryl. 

She extended her blood stained hand " Dr Bethany Greene". 

He took her hand apprehensively looking down at his brother blood " Daryl Dixon... that my older brother Merle". 

The ride to the hospital was short and when the arrived Beth grabbed her IV bag and climbed over Daryl's lap to debrief the nurses meeting them. Daryl didn't quite understand what was happening until he found himself in the surgical waiting room.

After explaining what had happened to the on-call surgeon, Beth had went to her locker room and scrubbed the blood off of her hands. She looked down at her top seeing the blood splatter and sighed. She was starting to get weak and tired now that the IV had done its job getting the alcohol out of her system. Beth splashed cool water over her face and neck then head out of the locker room toward the exit to head home. This took her through the surgical waiting room where she saw Daryl looking disoriented with red swollen eyes like he had been crying. She froze watching him stagger to the coffee pot and reach for a cup. 

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you" she said walking into the room "the coffee is pretty awful on this floor. Come on... your brother is going to be in surgery for awhile." 

She guide him up to the OB floor and took him to a much nicer waiting room with a fancy coffee maker, plush looking chairs, and bright colored walls. 

"Hospital is always improving the peds floor... baby's bring in lots of money" she uncomfortably said, only knowing this fact because of her ex fiances specialty. 

"How do you take your coffee? " she asked walking up to the fancy machine. "Black" he replied in almost a whisper. She handed him a cup then went on to make herself an espresso. 

"You don't need to be worried about you brother, Dr. Thomas is the best... he actually taught me" she said turning to him with a warm smile, she was using her bedside manner now. 

"He's just... all I got ya know, he might not be the greatest guy in the world but he's kin" he said taking a big gulp of his coffee. 

"I am the youngest of three. Brother and a sister. " she opened up to him which was something she didn't do with patients families. 

 

They walked around the hospital for a couple of hours just chatting, he apologized for being an ass to try to pick her up at the bar and she apologized for being rude in the ambulance. After chatting they found that they both had lost their mothers growing up and both had alcoholics for fathers. The difference being her dad had gotten sober years before she was born and his died because of the drink. These topics weren't something that either of them would willingly talk about in the harsh light of day but in that moment he needed comfort and compassion that she was willing to give. He needed a shoulder to lean on and Beth decided to be that for him. She did this figuring that this night would be the last she'd see of him and she could freely exchange her real feelings. In Daryl's mind people can't hurt you if you don't see them again. 

They had made it back to the surgical waiting room after circling the whole hospital. 

"Beth can I tell you something?" Daryl asked standing across from her looking her dead in the eyes. She nodded yes. 

"All that stuff you did... was pretty bad ass... I can't ... thank you enough". He's blue eye were tear filled looking into hers.

"Don't worry about it" She replied modestly, she ran her right hand down his arm between his shoulder and elbow, feeling the electricity building between their gaze.

His tan skin was warm to the touch but rough and manly. Her hands were soft like velvet grazing against his muscles. The tension had became think enough to cut with a knife. Beth found herself wanting to feel more of his tough skin on her soft body. 

"Mr. Dixon?" They were both yanked out of the tension by the surgical intern who releaved Daryl with the good news.

\------  
Beth was surprised by how much she actually enjoyed spending time with, what she thought to be the real men behind the leather vest, not the man hitting on her at the bar. She even found herself two days later popping in to Merle's room on the recovery floor during some down time on her shift. This become a regular stop until Merle was released. Beth would watch as Daryl would straighten himself us from his slumped over sitting position every time she entered the room. It made her give him a soft half smile each time he would sit up properly; moving from a rugged position with his elbows on his wide spread knees to a more straightened, upright 'there's a lady in the room' position. 

Each day she gave Merle an exam to monitor the healing of his incestions, this was a task an intern would be more than capable of doing but Beth assigned it to herself. Merle sleep for the most part of her visits, which is the way Beth liked it. This made it easier to make small talk and flirt with him with her eyes over his brothers body. It was ridiculous for her to behave this way but found it to be harmless. After all, its not like there was any future there, Beth though, as soon as his brothers discharge that would be the end of it. One week after the surgery, Merle was sent home.

\------  
Daryl found himself thinking about her a week later when him and his brother went back to the bar. He told their buddies how 'bad ass this yuppie chick' was and caught himself going on about her. The friends who saw it agreed and the ones who didn't wanted to hear it first hand, after Daryl planted the idea in some of the more impressionable guys heads, one being his brothers. He figured this was a good enough excuse to go to see her again, spend some more time with her and hopeful get the hero-worship he had for her out of his system. .

The next day he nervously walked in to the hospital lobby and asked the older woman behind the desk where he could find Dr. Greene, she printed his a visitor s pass and directed him to the ER where she was doing her rotation today. When he walked into the ER he didn't see her, he walked to another desk and asked for her again. 

"Sir she's in with...." the male nurse, Calvin his name tag read, started but Beth cut her off.

"Daryl? Is everything okay? Merle alright? " she asked setting a chart on the desk. 

"Yeah... He's doing great actually...back to his old habits... I'm actually here... to see you" Daryl nervously babbled. 

Anna, who was also on shift today, saw Daryl approach Beth. So she pretending to need to get something behind the desk so she could over hear their conversation. 

"You OK?" Beth asked looking at him dead on trying to pull his eyes up from his feet. 

"Well Merle and I and some of they guys from the bar ... who was there that night... want to take ya out for a few drinks...ya know...'ta say thanks" he muttered rubbing the back of his neck and finally looking up at him with those amazing blue eyes. 

Beth panicked and froze like a deer in headlights. 

Anna couldn't take it anymore she decided to jump in for her "She'd love too! She is off this weekend." 

Beth's face was several shades of red. 

"Does Friday night work for ya?" He asked and she nodded yes not able to actually push out words.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night came finally, and after the long week she had at work she definitely could use a drink. On top of a stressful week at the hospital, she had to see her ex-fiancee to deal with the apartment they owned together. The apartment where Beth was still living. Every time their lawyers spoke Jake had changed his mind about where or not her wanted her to have it. To Beth this already felt like a divorce and they hadn't even made it down the aisle.

Thinking about the events of the week made her frustrated but she didn't want to bring up Jake to her friend watching her get ready so she pushed her frustration out on getting dressed. Beth huffed and puffed tossing her clothes around the changing room.

"Anna I'm so going to kill you" she lashed out "I can't believe you got me into this."

She was standing in the locker room in her underwear and scrub top. He face had become pink as the fire of anger grow inside her.

"Oh stop Beth! You haven't be out with anyone since Jake broke your heart... And now, the asshole is trying to take your apartment away! You need to have some fun for once, blow off some steam... And that Daryl guy... is prefect for that! He's sexy and rugged... and I bet he is an animal in bed.." Anna scrolled twisting her face is to a naughty smile, beth rolled her eyes at her and huffed.

"Seriously Beth! How longs it been?" Anna questioned as Calvin walked into the ladies locker room and took a set next to Anna, he was gay, which Anna learned the hard way her first year of working the ER with him.

Anna had instantly been attracted to her dark green eyes and chocolate skin. After repeatedly making sexy comments to him at the nurses station, Calvin finally just bluntly told her that she wasn't exactly his type. They shared a laugh at Anna's expense and became fast friends. Situations like that was way all the ladies loved him and considered him one of the girls so it was no surprise he shared their locker room sometimes.

"How long has it been since what?" Calvin playful asked.

"Since Beth got laid" Anna smirked setting in next to him.

"Ooha I came at the right time! This is getting good!" He giggled.

Beth was embarrassed to answer so she just kept finished getting dressed and went to curling her hair.

"Oh come on" Anna prompted.

Beth put down hair curling iron and faced her two friends.

"Well... Jake and I have been over for almost 3 month... and he was screw nurses... not me for three months before that so... about...six months" she finally answered.

"Ooha, girl you better get the cobwebs outta there!" Calvin playful hollered.

"Yea Beth I know you are still dealing with all that Jake baggage but, come on, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else!" Anna laughed.

" I hear that" Calvin agreed.

The three friends shared a laugh over this then Beth took a final look at herself in the mirror then she was ready to go.

\----------

Daryl pulled his black lifted Ford F150 pick up into the closest spot at the hospital he could find. He decided it would be better to meet her at the door in person then to pull up his truck and honk the horn like some redneck asshole. He jumped out and walked the short distance to the door. Being that he was about five minutes early he lit a cigarette and nervously puffed away leaning on the brick wall next to the automatic doors. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, maybe it was because he respected her so much for what she did for his brother, but it's not like this was a date.

Two cigarettes later, Beth walked out of the automatic doors, right passed Daryl leaning on the building, he let her walk a little ahead so he could look at her for a minute. She looked amazing he thought. Beth had on a oversize hunter green sweater that hung off her right shoulder, a lacy white tank underneath, a short denim skirt, and her cowboy boots. She had choose something more appropriate now knowing the type of bar she was attending, unlike the first time she set foot in that dump.

"Dr. G" he called after her after he had got his eye full, she turned around and smiled.

The green of her sweater made her pale skin pop.

"Hey... you don't have to call me Dr. you know, Beth is fine..." she said nervously as he caught up to where she had passed him.

He took on last drag of his smoke then stomped it out with his motorcycle boot. He had on ripped jeans again but this time her was wearing a long sleeved dark blue and red flannel shirt under his leather vest. Beth wondered if he ever didn't wear that leather vest. She also remember the first time she had saw him that he had amazing strong looking arms. Beth was disappointed he had them covered tonight.

"You look...great.." he said awkwardly as they approached his lifted truck.

"Thanks...so do you" she replied not knowing if that was OK to say.

He opened the door of the truck for her which was something that Daryl never did and she smiled at him. 'Maybe he wanted this to be a date' she thought and she struggled to lift her tiny self in. He jogged around to the drivers side and hopped up in. Beth's eyes scanned the interior of the truck, it reminded her of something her brother would love to drive. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed a strange contraption in the back seat.

"Is that a crossbow?" She questioned finding that to be an odd item to find in one's truck.

"Yeah, I do a lot of huntin" he shyly responded and started the truck with a roar. After riding in silence for a few minutes Beth couldn't take it anymore she had to say something. And when she was uncomfortable her mind went to work and some crazy ER stories.

"So you wanna hear the strangest thing I found in somebody? Sorry...I do that when I'm nervous" She asked playfully.

This snapped him out of his mind. He was trying to come up with something to say to an out of his league yuppie. The blunt and almost guy like words leaving her mouth made him more comfortable.

"It's OK....Why not? nothin grosses me out...and its not like this is a date or somethin...right?" He said keeping his eyes on the road but looking at her with out of the corner of his eyes.

"Right!" she quickly snapped back keeping her eyes forward too, "I mean if it was it would be totally inappropriate to tell you about the nine pound hair ball I removed from a woman's stomach..." she trailed off.

He let out and a smile saying, "Sure beats the hell out of the $1.53 I found guttin a deer once".

"If I counted all the change I took out of people...I'm pretty sure I could buy a car" she smirked.

They both laughed, was it possible that he found someone who he could 'talk to like a man but flirt with like a woman?' he thought. He asked to hear more of her stories and before realizing it they were at the bar.

\---------

Daryl guided her into the bar with his hand lightly on the small of her back, he ordered them two beers from the bar and handed her one as she tried to reach for her wallet.

"None of that... tonight's on us" he pushed the wallet back and nodded over the a group of fifteen or so people.

"Wow, I thought it was just a few people?" Beth blushed as they walked over to the area by the pool table.

The set her bag on a high top table and climbed on the stool.

"Hey assholes!" Daryl hollered over the group of rowdy guys "this here is Dr. Bethany Greene" he announced using his beer to point, "she is the one responsible for saving that sad son of a bitch brother of mine...you can blame her for haven to deal wit his sorry ass again" he joked.

A few people hooped and hollered a 'Thank you' and Beth was immediately handed another beer and a shot by a bald heavy set man looking to be in his late forties. He introduced himself as "Tiny" , which Beth found to be very amusing. This was repeated a few more times until Beth had a table of beers and a stack of empty shot glasses. She felt like it would be rude to refuse the thank-you drinks and felt obligated to knock them back with whoever had given them to her; in no time at all she was feeling the shots.

Beth was feeling well lubricated by the drinks and chatty which was a good thing because that was when Merle made his way over to where she and Daryl were drinking. Her and Daryl had started playing around of 'I've never' after toying with the idea of taking Anna's advise. Beth thought this would be a good way to see if they were compatible. Merle roughly brought and end to this game of flirting and drinking.

Merle had a older biker chick hanging off of him. The woman look she had spent to much time in the sun, her skin was leather-ed and wrinkled. They both looked like they had gotten into some pills before drinking, Beth could tell this by the glazed look in their eyes. Beth found the older Dixon brother to be off putting. Honestly, he made her skin crawl, she found him utterly revolting. She could only see a slight resemblance in the eyes but Merle's went quite as warm as Daryl's. She imagined they once had the same light but years of drugs and hard time made them go dime.

She found herself being thankful for the shots when Merle slithered away from the strung out leather skinned woman and through his left arm hard around her shoulders, yanking her off the bar stool where she was perched. He tugged her close under his arm making the smell of whiskey and sweat fill her noise.

He hollered drawing everyone's attention to her for the second time that night. She didn't understand it but everyone in the bar seemed to hold a strong trans-like respect for Merle. There was something off but the drink was clouding her thoughts making it hard to play Nancy Drew.

"y'all wanna hear how Dr. sugar-titts, here, saved her good ole buddy Merle?" He slurred with a thick drawl, much thicker then Daryl's.

Before anyone could say a word he nodded her with his hip so hard it about knocked her down and said "come on Dr. sugar-titts, time to sing for your supper".

Beth nervously regaled them with her story. Looking over the crowd of leather wearing biker guys and girls she decided to make the story a bit more gory and dramatic . When she came to the part where she inserted her middle finger to guide in her instrument she made sure to give Merle the finger to illustrate how deep it was. Everyone seemed to like that she had enough balls to flip off Merle, even if it was just part of the story. When she had finished another round of shots came her way and Beth was unsure how much more she could handle.

"Dr. sugar-titts, can ya excuse my little brother here, I gotta teach him how to lose at pool" Merle slurred, pulling Daryl away leaving Beth alone at the table.

"Don't call her that" Daryl scowled as they reached to pool table.

"Sure is sweet on the eyes, ain't she brother?" Merle complemented racking the balls.

"Yeah, she is...she's somethin' else..." he whispered to his brother as he chalked his pool stick.

Daryl made his eyes smolder over to Beth sipping her beer by herself and smiled. She returned his gaze, smiling at him with her eyes. Beth pulled her hair over to one shoulder, exposing the pale perfect skin between her neck and collarbone, she then rested her hand in the mess of blonde hair and dropped her head softly on it. The exposed patch of skin looked so erasable to him, he caught himself licking then biting down on his bottom lip lightly. He was looking at her like he was a predatory bird and she was his prey. 

Daryl could tell she was so far gone by the glazed look in her eyes. He decided he'd finish up this game and take her home. The game became heated as it always did with the brother and Daryl forgot to keep an eye on Beth for a few minute. He knew she was at the point where her judgment was gone.

That was made more evident by, Joe, one of Merle asshole buddies trying to con her into going home with him. Joe was around Merle's age with grayish shaggy hair shorter than Daryl's but still on the longer side, he also had a face full of scruffy, dirty beard hair. He had bought Beth more drinks and by the time Daryl had looked back over to her, she had her head rested on the table.

Daryl watched a twisted look creep onto Joe's face and Daryl know what he was thinking.

Apparently, so did Merle when he mocked the anger flashing his brothers face when he saw Joe running his hands on her.

"Well Darlian', looks like ya ain't the only one wantin Dr. sugar-titts to make him turn his head an' cough" Merle teased.


End file.
